


Twins

by fuckingcommissions



Series: Max and Co Commissions [9]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/F, F/M, Incest, Multi, Pregnancy, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Sex, Watersports, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 16:10:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11016891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckingcommissions/pseuds/fuckingcommissions
Summary: Max is away from Molly and happens upon a set of twins.





	1. Chapter 1

When the Johto Grand Festival is over, May and Max decide to return to their hometown for a bit while Molly goes to her own home to visit her father. However, Max is none too happy about this arrangement, since May is still denying him any sort of sexual release. Without Molly there with him, he finds himself growing more and more sexually frustrated, and it’s hard to imagine that there was ever a time where he had to go without all the time.

It’s difficult to focus on anything, so he decides one day to go exploring in the woods, hoping that he might be able to occupy his time with that. While he’s exploring, he happens upon two young girls wandering, identical in appearance. They seem close to his age, and so he goes out to talk to them without a second thought.

“Hi,” he says, “my name is Max.”

They look at him curiously before they introduce themselves in turn.

“I’m Gina.”

“And I’m Mia.”

They make light conversation, but it isn’t long before the subject of Pokemon comes up and he challenges them to a battle.

“Okay, let’s battle with our Pokemon,” says Gina.

“Since we’re twins, we battle together,” adds Mia.

“Alright, you’re on!” replies Max, reaching for his Pokeball. However, the two pause when they see that he only has one on him.

“Oh? Only one Pokemon? Then, we don't battle with you. If there's only one pokemon, it will be lonesome. That's not nice,” says Gina.

Mia adds, “You want to battle with us? It's a big no-no if you don't have two Pokemon with you. We're too strong for you!”

Max, who thinks the two girls are cute and wanted to impress them in battle, decides to brag a little bit, saying, “But I’m the son of a gym leader. I can handle a double battle with one Pokemon, no problem!”

“I don’t know if that makes you strong enough.”

“We’ll probably still beat you anyway.”

“I don’t know about that,” he says. “Unless you’re scared.”

“We are not scared! We don’t lose!”

“We just don’t want to win such an easy battle!”

“If you aren’t scared then there isn’t anything to worry about. Winner gets to make the loser do whatever they want!” he says. “Are you sure you’re not scared now?”

His goading seems to work, as the girls finally give in and both agree to battle with him. They send out their Seedot and Lotad, and he combats them with the Ralts he has on him. Despite his apparent disadvantage, his Pokemon makes quick work of their time, and soon enough, they find that he actually had every right to brag. Once they’ve been defeated, they both sigh sadly.

“Losing upsets me!” says Gina, and her twin says, “Even though we battled together, we still lost…”

“Don’t forget our bet,” says Max. “You have to do whatever I say now.”

“Yes, we know.”

“What do you want us to do?”

He pretends to think on it for a moment, even though he’s actually had this in mind from the beginning. Finally, he says, “I want you to kiss each other.”

“Kiss each other? On the mouth?”

“That’s so weird!”

“Come on, I won, didn’t I? You promised to do it, so don’t be sore losers,” he says, and at his insistence, they give in and press their lips together. Despite all their resistance, they soon relax into it and embrace each other, and he grins. “Try french kissing,” he commands, and the twins do as he asks without hesitation.

Once he’s given them a minute to get into that and lose themselves in the passionate kiss, he says, “Reach under each other’s skirts and rub over the panties.” The girls do it almost immediately, almost like they’re following their instincts rather than his instructions. He hears soft moans from both of them, though he can never tell which moan comes from which girl.

Max begins to grow hard as he watches them, the sexual tension that’s been building for so long coming to a head. He steps between them to the side, turning it into a threeway kiss as they all three try to split their attention. He gropes at both of their butts while they kiss, at first over their dresses, but he soon gets bold enough to go under the dresses, and then he pushes his hands under their panties, groping for a moment before reaching down lower until he’s able to finger them, feeling how wet both of them have already become.

He slips a finger into each of them without much trouble at all, and they whimper in perfect unison. The girls follow his lead, both reaching a hand down his pants, and both are surprised at what they find there. They’ve never felt or seen a boy’s private parts before, and they pull out of the kiss to tell him as much.

“Let me teach you the difference between boys and girls, then,” he says, knowing that they’re curious. He gets them to lean in front of them while he pulls his shorts down, and he instructs them on how to give him a blowjob together. They take turns as one of them sucks his tip and the other licks along his shaft, working in unison and trading jobs frequently.

With how long his dry spell has lasted, it doesn’t take him long to come, and the pleasure is blinding and overwhelming. Gina is the one to swallow his load, but once she pulls back, her sister pulls her into a kiss and they share the taste. Max can’t help but be blown away by just how nice it is to be doing this with twins. Of course, now they’re really going to have to take turns, since he can only eat one out at a time.

He goes for Gina first, burying his tongue within her and causing her to squirm and writhe with pleasure she’d previously never known. He’s learned so much about pleasuring a girl now that he’s quickly got her tensed up and whimpering, and he knows that she must be getting close to her very first orgasm.

“Wait,” she cries out, “I...I think I’m going to pee, please stop!” She must be surprised by how suddenly the urge came on,  but that only drives Max further, and he ignores any of her warnings and refuses to let up. Her bladder gives out at the same time she tips over the edge, shuddering in pleasure while she wets herself. Max eagerly drinks it all up, and catches her when her legs give out.

Next, he does the same to her sister, and Mia reacts similarly. The two are identical even in this, and she begins warning him that she’s going to pee as well, sounding so much like her sister that it feels like deja vu. She also wets herself when she comes, and nearly collapses while he’s drinking it, needing him to help her remain steady.

As the two relax and recover, the sun begins to set and they say that they need to go home.

“It’s getting late so we have to go back to Rustboro,” says Gina.

“But we can come back here and play with you tomorrow,” adds Mia. They make plans to meet up in the same place, and Max goes home feeling relaxed for the first time in days. He can’t wait to see his new playmates again.

  
  
  


 


	2. Chapter 2

Despite being excited for the next day, Max sleeps better than night than he has in a while, being truly relaxed for the first time in a long time. Of course, he still wakes up early, and has a hard time passing the time while he waits for when he is supposed to go meet up with the twins.

Even though he rushes there and ends up getting there rather early, he finds that they’re both already waiting for him, and he grins when he realizes that they must have been excited too. Already, he can tell that today is going to be a very fun day.

“We stayed up late last night practicing,” is the first thing that Gina says to him.

“We were licking each other,” says Mia. “We can’t wait to play some more.”

Hearing that is very, very exciting for Max, and he can already feel himself growing hard just imagining it. He’s glad to have had a part in their sexual awakening, and he can’t wait to show them even more fun that they can have with boys. It’s been so long since he’s actually fucked someone, and longer still since he’s taken a girl’s virginity, that he knows exactly what they have to do next.

“I have a new game for us to play,” he says.

“Is it as fun as yesterday?”

“Will it feel as good?”

“Well, it might hurt a little bit at first,” he warns. “It does hurt but if you relax and take time to get used to it, it feels really good, and it only gets better from there! Every time you do it, it gets even better.”

“I don’t know if I want to do something that hurts.”

“I only want to play if it’s going to be fun.”

“Are you scared?” He doesn’t want to play dirty, but if that’s how he has to convince them, then so be it. “Too chicken? If you think it’s going to hurt too much for you to handle, then that’s fine. You might not be big enough to play this game anyway!”

Already, he can see their faces shifting, and he hasn’t known the twins for long, but he’s known them long enough to know that they don’t like backing down from challenges or feeling like they’ve lost at something. If he plays his cards right, he’s sure that he can get them to do just about anything for him.

“We aren’t scared!”

“No, we aren’t!”

“We can handle anything!”

“We’re ready now!” The two go back and forth as they try to convince them that they’re ready, and Max decides to act quickly, before they changed their minds. He lays back on the ground after getting out of his shorts, and he instructs them on what to do. Gina gets the first turn, which means that Mia crouches over his mouth, ready to let him eat her out while he fucks her sister.

The two of them clasp hands to support one another, and Gina slowly begins to sink down on Max. At first, she winces in pain, not really prepared for the way it’s going to stretch her out and barely fit inside of her, and she’s had no experience outside of what Max has done for her, and what she and Mia practiced, so it takes her a bit of time to adjust to it all. She has to take time to regain her composure and gather her thoughts, and only then does she remember what Max said to her about trying to relax, and it being better then.

It takes a bit of an effort, but she steadies her breathing and relaxes, allowing herself to sink further onto him until he’s filled her completely. Her sister looks at her and asks, “Are you okay?”

“Yes, it...it feels good,” she replies, and, knowing that everything is fine, Mia sinks down completely onto Max’s mouth, allowing him to bury his tongue within her. She lets out a moan, and Gina is driven to further pleasure just seeing the look of delight on her twin’s face. Max begins to gently thrust up into her while eating Mia out, and the two girls hold hands, moaning in perfect unison.

While they both get their pleasure from Max, the girls are driven to lean forward, embracing each other and kissing passionately over top of the boy. Though his vision is obstructed, he can guess by the sounds they make that they’re making out, and that’s incredibly exciting to him. He begins to pick up the pace with his thrusts and, when he realizes that he’s doing that, he buries his tongue deeper within Mia, to make sure that it’s fair.

Both of the girls grow close at the same time, and he can tell that they’re going to come at the same time, if he keeps it up like this. Fortunately, he’s rather close himself, and once the two of them begin to come in unison, he thrusts up into Gina and joins them, his moan muffled by Mia on top of him.

After that, they’re only given a brief moment to relax before Gina says, “Alright, Mia, now it’s your turn!”

Mia, remembering the look of pain on her twin’s face, is reluctant and says, “I don’t know if I want to…”

“Come on, it’s fun!” Mia tries to get away while Gina insists this, but she tackles her sister to the ground and brings her around, forcing her onto the ground while she rests against her face. She holds her sister’s legs up and apart, making it easier for Max to push into her, though Mia continues to struggle for a bit.

However, it isn’t long before the pain subsides and she gives into pleasure, moaning into her sister’s pussy. The three of them soon have another rhythm going, and Mia comes to love the way Max pounds into her. It isn’t long before she and her sister are growing close again, and Max is right there with them.

It’s their second orgasms of the day, and all three are ready for more fun. All three are already thinking about what they can do next, since they have all day to play together, but then, a voice calls out that interrupts them, causing them all to stop short.

“And just what do you think you’re doing?!”

  
  
  


 


	3. Chapter 3

The girls seem startled by the unfamiliar voice, but to Max, the voice is incredibly familiar, and he is a little bit more than startled. He looks up to see none other than Molly standing on a low tree branch, with a Tediursa clinging to her leg. She drops to the ground gracefully and looks at the three, in a position that could not be confused for anything other than what it is.

“Who are these girls?” she asks.

Max pulls out of Mia, and Gina takes the cue to climb off her face and help her sister up. “This is Gina, and this is Mia,” he says, already able to tell them apart despite them being identical.

Pouting, Molly crosses her arms and says, “I went to all the trouble of cutting my visit with my father short just to come see you, and what do I find? My boyfriend, balls deep in some other girl! I knew I should have made one of the bug catchers I saw on my way out here very lucky!”

“How did you find me all the way out here?” he asks.

“A Teddiursa has a nose even better than a Growlithe or a Houndour!” she replies. “But don’t you try to change the subject!”

“I wasn’t…” He can’t help but look guilty as he says, “You know how May is with me now. I didn’t have anyone, so I...wanted to have a little fun and teach these girls how to play grown up games.”

Molly only continues to scowl at him for a moment before she drops her anger. “I understand...I was missing you a lot too! I almost gave in a lot, but that’s why I came to see you. So, I’ll forgive you for cheating if you have the stamina left to satisfy me after I’ve been starved!” She bends over and lifts her dress, and Max is all too glad to accept her challenge after missing her for so long.

He pushes inside of her, a familiar and easy fit after having to struggle with the tighter twins, and Molly lets out a moan of delight, being filled for the first time in ages. She catches her breath to ask, “So? How does my pussy compare to theirs?”

“Well, their tighter,” he teases, and she gives him a painful squeeze as punishment. “But they don’t know how to control their internal muscles like you do,” he adds, and he is rewarded with a more gentle, and pleasant squeeze. They continue like this for a moment before he uses his right arm to lift her right leg, and she turns, wrapping her right arm around his neck so that she can kiss him, the first kiss that they’ve shared in weeks. He clasps her hand with his left hand, enjoying the intimacy.

The two of them kiss like this while he thrusts into her, rocking his hips in the rhythm that he knows that she loves. It’s nice to not have to hold back, like he did with the formerly virginal twins. He can go all out with Molly, and he knows that she honestly prefers that from him. Of course, neither of them are able to last very long, and soon enough, they’re both sent over the edge together, a quick orgasm due to the excitement of their reunion.

“I have some good news,” Molly says breathlessly, before they’ve even fully recovered.

“What’s that?”

“While I was away, I found out that I’m pregnant.”

Gasping, Max says, “But I thought you hadn’t started your period yet!”

“I haven’t,” she replies. “Apparently, a girl’s first egg drops before the period starts. That means one of your swimmers caught my very first egg before I even knew it! Too bad May didn’t know about that little detail when she went to all the trouble of lecturing us, huh?”

“You’re really pregnant…” he murmurs, reaching to rub her stomach with his left hand.

“You seem happy about that.”

“I am,” he confirms, and the two spend more time like this, with him still inside of her.

As the two of them are recovering from their fun and after Max has let the news sink in, Molly notices that the girls have been masturbating the whole time, while watching them. Grinning, she says, “You really did a number on them. You know, some little sisters could be fun since May won’t play with us anymore! They’re really cute.”

“Do you think so?” he asks. “Alright. Gina, Mia, would you like to come with us? We’re going to travel and challenge the Hoenn circuit.”

They agree, and while talking, the circumstances of Max’s double battle are revealed. Molly decides that she wants to battle them under the same conditions, and, though the girls are still reluctant, it isn’t hard to talk them into it. She quickly picks up on Max’s trick of accusing them of being scared, and, despite having this trick used on them quite a bit, they succumb to it all over again and prepare themselves for a battle with Molly, who claims that, as the daughter of a professor, she’s just as fearsome as a gym leader’s son.

As nervous as the twins seem to be, they put on brave faces and send out their Pokemon anyway, while Molly urges her Teddiursa into battle. Despite the twins seeming to have the advantage, once again they find that a double battle doesn’t help them out all that much. Her Teddiursa outclasses them immensely and she quickly sweeps through their team without much trouble at all.

“Oh no! We lost again!”

“Sometimes battling together isn’t enough, I guess.”

“Don’t worry about it,” says Max. “As you train throughout Hoenn, you’ll get better in no time, I promise. Soon, we’re going to start our journey!”

“And since I won the battle, that makes me the queen of Max’s harem for the journey,” Molly declares, interrupting him and causing him to blush.

“We can pick you up on our way through Rustboro,” he continues. “You’ll need to get all packed up and ready to travel and camp a lot.” Soon after that, they say their goodbyes for the day and the twins head home while Max and Molly head back to Petalburg.

“May is going to freak out when she finds out about my news,” she says. “We should give her a hard time for her incomplete lesson!”

“Yes, we should,” Max says, excited to see the look on his older sister’s face.

  
  
  


 


End file.
